Being HIS Son
by Skiewrites
Summary: Jack never had an interesting life as a spirit, and he doesn't remember his human one. That all changed when the Guardians took him away from his normal troublemaking to help them defeat Pitch. However, Pitch and Jack have a past that only one remembers and the other treasures. Meanwhile, Mother Nature doesn't like MitM involving her spirits in a game they shouldn't be playing.
1. His Son Is Different

**HEY GUYS! AS SOME OF YOU KNOW, THIS IS A REWITE OF MY OTHER STORY. AT THE MOMENT, THIS STORY IS UNBETAED, BUT IT WILL BE IN THE FUTURE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS.**

* * *

Jack was different. A bad different.

He wasn't like the mortals, obviously. They had short, usually painful lives whist he had been around for about 300 years now, and compared to the other spirits, that was still relatively young. But that wasn't what bugged Jack.

It could be due to him being a seasonal spirit. They were getting rare these days due to the loss of believers that came with the 21st century and the modern sciences and technology that can with the time. Nowadays, there were only four main spirits and the sprites that helped them deliver the seasons around the world. But that didn't really bother Jack.

One could argue that being a spirit child was the difference to Jack's awkwardness around the spirits. He was, as for as he could tell, the only spirit that was at the physical age of 14-15 (no one really knew what age his body was presently at, much to Jack's disappointment). But that wasn't the problem. It was the cold.

Not the normal cold that came with the winter and the darker months of the year. That sort of cold, Jack liked. He liked the snowballs, the snowmen, he loved frost and the ice (not ice-skating, for some reason, nor swimming took his fancy as a past time hobby. Jack never knew why). All of that kind of coldness, Jack like.

No, the problem were the shadows.

He could travel all over the world using them, an all he had to do was step into one and think of his destination. It had been great to begin with, for to him, it was just all a big game and a laugh. But as the time went past, very quickly for those who don't die and don't have much to fear, the game had lost its fun and the laughing had stopped. It didn't compare to the wind, for she had played back with him whist she took him to his next location, tossing him high into the sky and catching him as he fell, almost missing to make it more fun and unpredictable. The shadows weren't like that that. They were cold, a different cold compared to the ice and frost and snow that Jack knew so well.

He felt as if he _should_ know what it feels like, and he _should_ know what the shadows and the darkness and the fear that came with it was like. But it all seemed to be missing. As if it _was_ there, right in front of his face, but just out of his reach. However, unlike with the snow and the frost and the ice, he felt more at home with the shadows and the dark and the fear. He felt more connected with what was hidden from view than the frosty days that children enjoyed. But he never knew why.

There was another type of cold that Jack had gotten used to in his 300 years' experience as a spirit. It was the cold look that the other spirits sent him, not all of them, but most of them. They didn't like the cold. It was the same look that the adults gave the snow and other things that bothered their day to day business, for not everyone like the snow as he did, in fact, most people hated the cold. It brought death to those who were too old or too weak to survive through. They hated the cold wind that bit their exposed skin and went right through the ten layers that they're wearing and straight through their soul. Jack didn't blame them for their hate.

But hate was still hate, and that hurts people, especially as young as Jack was. Over time, maybe, it would turn into bitterness and something much, much worse. But right now, Jack was still young, so he found other ways to let out his anger and sadness of being ignored and hated by others of his kind. Acting like a teenage boy.

This path earned him his, quite famous, reputation as a joker, as the naughty spirit. It was alright for people like April Fools or All Hallows Eve to do it because that's their holiday; but not for Jack Frost. He wasn't supposed to be joking around and pulling pranks, but killing people with his ice powers and not giving a sod about it. Good thing they didn't know about the shadow bit, or they'll have his head.

There are several spirits that he would willingly spend time with, and that was with the rest of the seasonals. There was April Showers, Spirit of Spring; Juno Summers; Spirit of Summer and Apple Falls, Spirit of Autumn. There was also Gaia, also known as Mother Nature. She was the 'Mother' of the lot, being the eldest by 1000's of years. Their little family, however, did not involve her father Pitch Black.

Jack knew lots about Pitch Black, the monster under the bed, bane of the Guardians, giving nightmares to children. Jack found nothing wrong with nightmares, for how do you know what was good without knowing what was bad? He had followed Pitch on some occasions, it was a game he liked to play. Jack found that he and Pitch were similar like that. Both could use shadows; Jack hoped the likes ended there.

It had been 50 years since he had seen the man, and about 15 since he had talked to someone who could talk back. He had yelled at the moon a lot, talked to the wind almost every hour and to the children who didn't even know he existed, let alone knew that he was talking to them. He had stopped meeting up with the seasonals on the meeting days due to the fact that global warming was not going to help itself, nor were the humans going to drop everything that they were doing to make sure that their planet was being looked after. Humans were such short-sighted creatures after all, and they didn't really care for the future of the grandchildren they are yet to have. As long as they are all right, it doesn't matter what is to happen in the long term future.

Well, maybe not for them, but Jack didn't like the idea of not having a planet to look after in 200 years' time. So, until the humans sort their act together and sort out the world they're living on, Jack isn't going to get too much of a break. Much to Jack's surprise, he found that, maybe, he didn't mind it so much compared with when he was first born. It beat all those cold stares that he got from people he was so alike, yet so different, from.

Better be alone than be bullied for who he was.


	2. His Son Fights

**HEY, AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETAED BUT THEY WILL BE COMING SOON. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

The others stared at him as if he was a crazy madman. He stared back, one eyebrow raised as if it was questioning them. He had his arms crossed and chilled back on one of the many desks that could be found in Santa's Workshop. The others looked slightly awkward and put down by Jack's rhetorical question, not that he was overly surprised by their reaction; he did just insult their jobs. To them, being a Guardian was the best job a spirit could have.

"No, seriously, you want me, a seasonal spirit, and winter to boot, to become a Guardian. Now, if you asked two hundred years ago, I probably would have jumped at the chance, but right now, I'm busy with the transition from winter to spring, which can be very dangerous when not done right, and the whole 'global warming' thing." Jack rambled, trying, so hard, to ignore the feelings he got from the spirits in front of him.

Their fears.

Just like with the shadows, he had no idea where this power came from and no matter where he went, he always felt their fears. He could feel the natural fears that the humans had, the heath of their children, the wild animals attacking, death and such other things that humans worry so much for. It was different for spirits, for they had some much less to fear. Their fears became personal and held a deeper meaning than the little, petty things that the human race cared so much for.

The Tooth Fairy was very worried about her fairies, more so for those who weren't in the Tooth Palace, like a mother would to a child. The Easter Bunny and North feared that Pitch would destroy their holiday. Why was Pitch involved? However, the Sandman seemed worried FOR Pitch. There were rumours that, before Jack Frost was born, Pitch and Sandy were friends, but Jack, as well as many other spirits that were alive back then, didn't believe them. The rumour says that both spirits bonded over a special child, but the child had died young, leaving the spirits friendship to rot over the years and turn into hate. How the child died varied to who you asked, and often it was very outrageous. One said that the moon got involved, another said that Pitch himself had murdered the child in front of the child's only sibling, a younger sister, scaring her for life. One even said that the child was something that Pitch used to trick the Sandman into thinking that he was a real child. Whatever the reason, it seems that Sandy still valued Pitch's friendship, not that it lasted any longer than two decades and Pitch and all but thrown it away.

But why did it all involve Pitch?

"So, you're saying that the 'global warming' thing is more important than the children of the world." Bunny asked Jack, looking a bit annoyed about how Jack was treating the whole affair.

"No, I didn't say that as I never said that, what I said was…" Sandy put his head in his hands and silently groaned. Jack had only been here for five minutes and now he and Bunny were fighting. Not that he was very surprised. Bunny like perfection and Jack was chaos personified. They were two sides of a coin, not to mention the Easter of '69 (Sandy couldn't remember the century it took place, as years tend to merge together and, for some reason, spirits don't use the full date, like a human).

He picked up his cup of eggnog, took a sip, and picked up a cookie from the tray that the elves had brought in earlier on in the meeting. Tooth began to order her fairies around (they really didn't look like fairies, but the children liked it so it stuck) and a yeti had entered and now was talking to North about the toy production. The Guardians these days were all about themselves and out doing the other. It was a shame, really. They all could work together to get the job done but when there isn't a threat to the one thing that they all had in common they didn't really care. That's why there was a need for a new Guardian, he supposed. They needed someone who was the glue and to keep them happy in the between time of the threats.

Hence, Jack Frost. Though, kidnapping wasn't the way to go. He was pretty sure that he put his point across that that it wouldn't work, but did they listen? NO! They just had to go and do it. Never mind. He watched Jack float on the wind, causing a cold draft to come into the room (could it be called a room?) that they were in. it was strange for a spirit to take a form of a child. While he was the youngest of all the spirits, why was he a child? The Man in the Moon couldn't possibly have turned him when he was that young, but then again, he probably would. He wasn't the same person from all those years ago, and he had changed since the last time Sandy had, properly, had a conversation with him. He had grown distance and now watched from afar compared to when he would be in the front lines, standing next him.

That was too long ago.

But now that he was actually studying the child a lot closer from his cloud in the sky, he saw that the child did look familiar. The hair had changed though, for he would have remembered a mortal child with white hair. White hair… that reminded him about a dream that he saw the other day… something about ghouls or along those lines. But why would a child be so entertained by it? He never really understood otaku.

He never saw Tooth fly off in worry, but Jack did.

When he felt Tooth's fear starting to pour out of her, he knew something was wrong, but didn't comment on it. It'll be weird for the newbe to noticed something wrong with her before everybody else. So he carried on with the auguement with Bunny, but he no longer had his heart in it. Not that bunny noticed, of course. It wasn't till North intervened in their lively 'dissusion' that they found out what was wrong.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace."


	3. His Son Follows Strangers In The Shadows

**HEY GUYS! FROM NOW ON I SHALL TRY AND UPDATE EVERY MONDAY. ALSO, DID ANYONE GET THE TOKYO GHOUL REFERENCE I PUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER? IF ANYONE GETS THE REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER, I SHALL SEND YOU A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

Despite Jack's protests, he had to go onto the sleigh.

But now he was on it, he didn't know why he was complaining. It was great, though shadow travelling would be a lot quicker. However, if he did shadow travel, then the others would find out pretty quickly, and if it was Pitch, then that just wasn't a good idea to begin with.

Using one of North portal thingy, they went from the North Pole to Asia in next to no time, and the look on Bunny's face was too good to miss. It was clear that he would rather be somewhere where could touch the ground at all times. Using the wind, Jack had tricked him into thinking that he had fallen off, but Bunny didn't really appreciate the joke. He did look rather sick and ready to throw up at any moment.

"What's that?" North asked, pointing towards what seemed to be black dots that were quickly coming towards them. Jack ducked at the first few, then lots more, sped overhead. They looked like horses without skin and very little muscle, made out of what seemed to be black sand. Sandy picked up some off from a pile that was once a nightmare. Jack looked up to see that the fairies were trying to dodge that horses that easily outsized them.

"They're taking the fairies!" Jack shouted as he jumped up to catch the only one that hadn't been caught yet. She was smaller than the others, and looked a lot younger too.

"Are you okay, little Baby Tooth?" he asked, smoothing down the feathers on her head as an attempt to calm her down. Her feathers twitched and she slightly shivered from the cold that Jack's had produced. Jack frowned. Why was it that he was always cold, even when he didn't want to be?

A sudden crash onto one of the many platforms that Tooth's palace had to offer. Tooth herself was panicking, but who wouldn't be? She had just lost her children, and worried didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. If it was visible, her fear would have blocked everyone's vision and nobody would be able to do anything.

"Well, well, well. Look who've got here? Did you like my show on the globe? Got you all together didn't I?" Pitch black stood in a platform above them, madly smiling. He knew the same thing as jack, all of the Guardians fears have become real. Pitch Black is back.

The last time Jack had seen the man was about 50 years ago. Why? Because of the 'pull'.

Every now and then, Jack could feel what felt like a rope pulling at his stomach, similar to what that son-of-the-sea-god feels when using his powers. When he followed the 'pull' he would _always_ come across Pitch. Jack knew that sometimes Pitch saw him in the shadows, as they were his domain. But he never knew why it happened.

Maybe he'll find out in the near future?

"Is that Jack Frost, my little follower?"

Jack turned to look at the nightmare king. He was dressed in his normal black robes that faded into the shadows. His eyes never moved off of Jack, like he was trying to find his soul. There was a small frown of confusion on his face, like an experiment had gone wrong but he didn't know what steps he missed. He tilted his head slightly; this wasn't the first time Pitch had looked at him like this either. It was like Jack was missing something compared to everything else, but only the Boogieman knew.

Like everyone else, Jack knew Pitch's fear. It came of him in huge long waves and was poisoning to feel. It didn't hurt per say, but it felt bad compared to others fear, like April Showers, the Spirt of Spring and her fear of the cold. It had lessened over the years; when he had first seen the man when he was about 20, he was practically drowning in it.

"Yes, well, the last time I followed you was about 50 years ago Pitch. And to be honest, following you isn't that fun."

Pitch was still frowning at Jack. It was like there was a missing puzzle piece and it couldn't be found.

"I didn't know you were friend with _these_ lot." Jack frowned. _No,_ he thought, _I'm not friend with them. If they found out what I could do… they wouldn't like me and accuse me of being on Pitch's side and being a spy._

Jack suddenly smiled, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes, not really. "I'm not." Pitch disappeared from the platform he was standing on, sinking into the shadows. But he didn't completely disappear, instead he reappears right behind Jack, making him jump into a defensive position.

"Well, I'm not really surprised, you're not even friends with your seasons, and how are you supposed to make friends with people who are believed in?" Pitch smirked, probably think he hit a button in Jack. The Guardians were confused. How it that Pitch knew Jack so well that he knew he didn't have any friends? Was that Jack's fear? It wasn't the first time the four spirts had face Pitch, but it had at least 300 years since they had any activity with him. Only Sandy knew what happened, but not very well. There were the rumours as well, but one seemed just as unlikely as the next.

Jack turned towards Pitch, the smile on his face still there. While Pitch had pressed a button, he pressed the wrong one. "There's a reason that I don't make friends Pitch, that I'm not a people's person. Surely you know? Can't you feel it with whatever power you use to detect mortals fears? Or aren't you all that powerful as you say? I mean, I know scarier people than you, Pitch." Jack smile was still there, but it didn't hold his mischievous personality. Jack move from his defensive position to swing his staff around to let out some cooped up energy. The wind responded to his call, circling him protectively.

Pitch narrowed his eyes. It was hard to read that young spirts mind, of what he was thinking. It was hard to really know what he was feeling, and not knowing was a new experience for Pitch. He could usually tell what someone's emotions were, it was easy to tell if someone was lying, he could just _taste_ fear come out of the liar. But this winter spirt was very hard to read, for he seem to have cut off his fear to Pitch, which was unheard of. You couldn't just get rid of your fear; that was impossible.

He decided on a change of tactic. He returned to the podium that he was first on, and called for one of his many nightmares. The Guardians took a step back in fear – oh the glorious fear, it's been to long since he had tasted the fear of himself – but Jack looked a little unimpressed. Sandy took one look at it and compared it to his dream sand. The fear that was coming of the little man was coming out in waves, making Pitch smile – so much alike to Jack's, but yet completely different.

"Do you recognise it, Sandman? It took me a little while to make, it was quite hard to personify fear, but here is the result. My very own army-"

It would be unknown of what he would say next for the introduction of the army, the army of nightmares that took her fairies, was enough for her. In her rage, she sped towards Pitch, only for him to disappear into the shadows. He reappeared on another platform and the rest of the Guardians attacked. Not that it got them anywhere, for Pitch was the master of shadows, meaning that he was long gone by now.


	4. HIATUS

Hey guys...

As you have probably noticed, this story is on a hiatus. I have become interested in the RoTG fandom but I expect I will come back to it in a while. I will still be publishing stories however they will more likely than not be from animes I have become interested in like Tokyo Ghoul, Fullmetal Alchemist and Blue Exorcist. If you haven't seen any of those i totally recommend it.

I hope I see you sooner rather than later.

Skiewrites


	5. His Son Collects Teath

CHAPTER FOUR –

"Why are the teeth so important?"

Tooth looked up from her seat from the ledge that she was sitting on. Being the Tooth Fairy was a 24/7 job, you couldn't stop for one moment without losing believers. But now that there want any fairies to do the job, her wings were weaker than they had been in centuries and her palace didn't look as colourful or vibrant as it did before the attack. Pitch was going to pay for what he did her fairies. She sighed and stood.

"The teeth hold the precious memories of childhood. While not all of them might be a happy memories, each hold a vital lesson that they will remember and take into adulthood. Every child in the world has a container, and even if they don't believe in me, we'll still collect them because it's our job. We even have spirit's teeth here, to remind them that, while they are immortal and invisible to those who don't believe, they had a life before they chose to become a spirit. We even had yours here too-"

"Wait-wait-wait, you're telling me I had a life, a family, before I was Jack Frost?"

Tooth was shocked. How could a spirt ever forget their own past? Sure, the memories do fade after a century or two, but to completely forget your whole life story was a first for the fairy to hear. There were theories that something like this could happen, but you would know of it at least.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"No, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."

* * *

30 minutes later, they were racing around the world, competing to see who could get the most teeth.

Jack was hopping in and out of shadows and using the wind whenever he got close to a Guardian. It was the best thing he had done in a while, not that he was surprised. But what he found out about the teeth, he grew curious.

From what he could gather, all of the other Guardians remembered their human life. So why didn't he? Did all spirits remember their past lives, and it was just him that couldn't remember, or was it that only the Guardians that remembered, and all of the other minor spirits that couldn't? Was it to do with believers?

In any case, these questions were very distracting, for sometimes he had to backtrack to put the coins underneath the children's pillow. How did the little Tooth's do this; the coins were half their size and weight! Where did they keep the coins when they are flying anyway? Do they carry then, or do they have pouches for them?

He had lots of questions, and was very distracted.

Another example of questions were about Pitch and his own powers. These, to him, were the most important questions, and the ones that he needed to be answered the most. Because of what he had learned a lot in the last few hours, he only had more questions that needed to be answered.

He had never truly felt the Nightmare Kings fear before, but it seemed if he wanted to find out someone's fear, which wasn't very often, then all he had to do was focus on them. It was a little hard to begin with, and it's a lot easier when they're in sight, even more if he could see their eyes, but practice made perfect. It seemed he couldn't get fears like spiders or clowns from the children he tried it on, but he could get the fear of falling, heights, approaching wild animal etc. etc. Maybe he could only get rational fears?

It wasn't long before his tooth bag was full and the money bag was empty. Time to find Tooth. The others hadn't been putting the coins underneath the pillows, so they had to go back to where they started to put the coins under the kid's pillows, leaving him all alone to find her.

He never noticed Sandy watch his as he fell through the shadows.

It took him a while to find her, for somewhere over Europe the group had split up to cover more ground. After looking for about ten minutes, he found her in the sledding boy's room. She was above him staring at his sleeping form.

"They're a lot different up close huh."

She looked at him, surprised he had finished so early. While she could fly, she looked less colourful as before, and her feathers looked messed up. Losing believers had taken her toll on her.

"Where are the others?"

"They forgot to put coins under the pillows, I didn't though, here." Jack showed the bag of teeth to tooth. She smiled and took it from him to look inside.

"Oh look, they're beautiful, Jack," She looked up to meet the spirits eyes. He could feel the fear of being forgotten to the children of the world, and how that destroy her and her home. He quickly looked away. "Thank you."

Slowly, one by one, the rest of the Guardians met Jack and Tooth in the youngster's bedroom. And each time someone entered, they were told to be quiet, with the exception of Sandy of course. North laughed and boasted on how he collected the most teeth and Bunny moaned amount being the last there.

Meaning, of course, Jamie woke up.

Jack sank into the shadows as three out of four talked to Jamie and tried to explain why they were there. Sandy was smiling until he noticed Jack in the corner and realise that Jack couldn't be seen by a non-believer. Jack, however, had noticed that Jamie's greyhound had taken interest in Bunny, so he went over to Jamie alarm clock and tapped on it.

Lots of things happened at once. Sandy was about to make Jamie go to sleep and threw the ball of dream sand at him when Jack set the alarm off. The greyhound attacked the 6 foot 1 rabbit and Jack felt the fear of dogs ooze from Bunny. The dream ball sand flew around the room hitting the walls and everyone but Sandy, Jack and Jamie. Sandy then knocked Jamie out with dream sand and put him on the bed.

There was a shadow at the window, a nightmare. Jack smiled. If they followed the nightmare, surely they'll find Pitch, and the teeth!

"Come one Sandy!"

* * *

 **HEY GUYS. SINCE IT'S THE MIDDLE OF A SCHOOL NIGHT FOR ME AN I CAN'T SLEEP, I'VE DECIDED TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOU. FROM NOW ON, I WILL UPDATE ASAP BUT THEY WILL PROBABLY BE SPONTANEOUS. GOT ANY QUESTIONS? ASK IN THE COMMENTS.**


	6. His Son Chats

CHAPTER FIVE –

Jack wondered why the horses looked so familiar.

He was almost certain that today was the first day that he had seed the beasts. Almost being the key word. There was a part of him that was screaming at him to remember the real first time that he had seen the stallions. They weren't anything like Sandy's creations, the dreams that he gave to the children of the world. Maybe the first time he saw them was when he followed Pitch.

Or maybe the first time was before he was a spirit.

The 'pull' was getting strong again, stronger than before, but Jack couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. How was he supposed to know? There wasn't a spirit that welcomed other spirit to the spirit life and told them what their purpose was. It took him two years of Apple and April having a go at him for being at the wrong place at the wrong time until him, not fully, understood what was going on. He doesn't even now, after 300 years. No matter what he does, there's always this feeling that he should be doing something else.

He had a feeling that it was a little bit more than being a Guardian.

He followed the nightmare through the streets, weaving in and out of the lampposts and the occasional car. It wasn't until it was on the roof of some business building that he managed to hit it with some ice. By the time he had caught up with it, it was stuck to the ground, and Sandy and the other nightmare wasn't in sight. Jack prodded the nightmare with his staff, carefully, making sure it was dead; it wouldn't do if he turned his back and it attacked him.

"I thought you said that you weren't friends with them." Jack jumped in mid-air, spinning while his did, then smiled.

"I think you are the first person who has scared me like that. Not many can sneak up on me." Pitch looked over to see his nightmare, frozen. His face looked surprised. _Clearly he hadn't thought of that,_ thought Jack. Well, to be fair, neither had he.

"Yes, well. You were clearly busy. You know, if you accepted the Guardians offer, it would have killed you, you need followers to survive." Pitch looked pleased at himself for saying this fact, he obviously wanted to separate Jack from the Guardians; he was too much of a wild card. A wild card that he didn't know about.

"Wrong! Seasonal spirits don't need followers, not matter what happens to them. While it would make them stronger, seasonal fading mean what would happen when Old Man Winter faded – hi Sandy!"

Pitch looked next to him to see the Sandman looking up at him angrily. He had small puffs of sand coming out of his ears and a nasty frown on his face. He seemed to be angrier about something else, rather than what was going on right now. Pitch smiled, so alike to Jack's, yet not.

"Ah, just the spirit I was looking for."

* * *

The rest was a blur for Jack.

Sandy and Pitch were fighting, but there something familiar about them, about this whole Pitch thing anyway. This was the longest he had seen Pitch in one place, longer than at the Tooth Palace. The two spirit's sand was mixing and it was hard to tell which sand belonged to whom. Though it was obvious to see that Sandy was winning.

Jack's head began to throb, painfully. But he blamed the long day and no sleep on it. While spirits didn't need as much sleep as humans, they had to sleep at least 24 hours every month. Jack usually slept at the beginning of the month, this year had called for lots of snow and Jack had now 5 weeks without a good night sleep. Funnily enough, he didn't have dreams, but he didn't was to take the chance of having a nightmare until Pitch was dealt with.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Pitch was now on the tarmac, and Jack followed Sandy down. When he had first became a spirit, he was weary of everyone, except Sandy. It was like his instincts told him, if he couldn't trust anyone, not even the world, Sandy could always be trusted. No matter what. It wasn't like there wasn't anything to say he shouldn't put his trust in him either.

"You can have them back." Jack snapped out of his daydreaming to notice the nightmares surrounding them.

"You take the ones on the left and I take the ones on the right?" jack attempted humour, but now wasn't really the time to crack a joke.

"Boo!"

* * *

If you have never seen a few hundred nightmares charge at you all at once, consider yourself lucky. It was one of the scariest thing that Jack had seen to date, if you didn't include the things that he didn't remember. Pitch had disappeared for the moment, but that wasn't Jacks biggest concern.

Before Jack could do anything, Sandy had caught hold of Jack's hand and pulled them both up into the sky, Sandy making a dream sand cloud and Jack using the wind to make him fly. The Sandman make whips and started to disintegrate the stallions making both of the different coloured sand mix while Jack used his ice powers and agility to dodge and freeze them. It wasn't long before he got into a routine of ducking, jumping and prodding with his staff. To Jack, they seemed to be doing this forever and a day until the rest of the Guardians showed up.

They were still half asleep, but they managed to make it to the fight scene. After they got over the shock of what was happing, they joined in too. Bunny got out his boomerangs and started to throw them at the nightmares while North got out his swords and started to swing them with perfect accuracy, taking more than five nightmares at once. However, Tooth seemed weaker due to the decrease in followers, and was sloppy in her movements, meaning that North had to watch her back. And try as they want, none could get close enough to Sandy to give him the relief he needed.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, NO EVEN AFTER A WEEK AFTER THE PREVIOUS ONE CAME OUT! I'VE EVEN GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN (SHOCKING, I KNOW RIGHT) JUST IN CASE I HAVE ANOTHER BOUT OF WRITER'S BLOCK THAT LEAVES ME FACING MY WALL ALL DAY WONDERING WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH MY LIFE RIGHT NOW. TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA START TO WORK ON A TOKYO GHOUL FIC BASED ON BLACK TAPES BY TIMELESS TEARS ON AO3. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT I RECOMMEND IT.**

 **NIGHT!**


End file.
